


i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)

by LostInAmazon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAmazon/pseuds/LostInAmazon
Summary: Maybe no one noticed the small changes in Lena Luthor but Kara always would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, this work kind of deals with PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). 
> 
> I find it hard to believe that after all those murder attempts, being a innocent sent to jail, being rejected by her mother and more, Lena doesn't feel anything. I think she does.
> 
> But I'm not going too deep into it, don't worry.
> 
> Also, as a huge DC fan in general, I'm bringing some specifics of the DCEU into this, mostly about Lex and maybe Superman, but specially because I love the human nature Zack Snyder brought to those characters, whether its good or bad.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

She's falling.

The sky is dark, her heart is racing, her hands try to find something, _someone_ to grab onto so she can save herself, but there's nothing.

So she closes her eyes.

She opens her eyes.

Lena suddenly sits up, breathing heavily and gasping for air, throwing the sheets away from her body as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed until her feet are touching the cool hardwood floor.

She swallows, realizing her throat is dry at the same time she pushes her hair away from her face, noticing she's also covered in sweat.

Lena sighs, running her hands over her face before glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand.

 _03:47_.

“ _Fuck_." She mumbles under her breath, standing up and walking slowly towards the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing some cool water on her face, before giving herself a good look in the mirror.

Lena thinks she looks like a ghost, even without make up she's paler than usual, her crystal green eyes almost white.

She should've stayed in the office. She should've throw herself into work instead of coming home. If Lena could even call home this huge penthouse with a fucking _pool_ by the living room, always empty save from herself and the cleaning staff that would usually come every couple of days to take care of her minimum mess.

Lena should've known the nightmares would come back to haunt her during her sleep.

She sighed once again and walked out of the bathroom, looking out of the glass windows to the city lights outside.

Lena felt so trapped inside her own head.

Then she cried.

•

If there's one thing Kara will never get tired of on Earth, it's the amazing powerful feeling after taking off into the sky.

 _Flying_.

She feels free flying through the clouds in the morning, going up and up until she’s seeing the blue planet she now calls her home.

And after the sundown, Kara just hovers over the city, every little light down there a life, someone at least a little bit relieved for having Supergirl protecting National City.

Kara feels _needed_.

She takes a deep breath, small smile on her lips as she descends towards the city for her last nightly patrol. After accepting Guardian’s help, Kara has a slightly less pressure on her shoulders, even if she still worries about her friend. But she knows now she can’t be in control of everything. James is his own person, and she trusts him to make the right decisions for himself.

So tonight, Guardian’s patrolling the streets as she flies over National City. A team work, really.

It’s nearly eleven when she takes a quick turn to go home when Kara flies over the tall L-Corp building. She can’t help but use her x-ray vision to check if everything’s alright in there, especially after those last murder attempts towards the CEO. What the blonde didn’t expect was to see Lena still in her office, a wine glass in hand as she stood by the large glass windows, gaze fixed nowhere in particular, paperwork spread all over her desk.

Kara approached the building slowly, giving Lena a better look, and only then did she notice Lena had been crying. For some reason she didn’t want to interrupt the young CEO as Supergirl, not when Lena looked so vulnerable.

But what if Lillian had tried to contact her again?

Kara touched her icom softly, waiting for Winn to answer.

 _“Kara! I thought you were home already. Something wrong?_ ” Winn asked quickly.

“Oh, no. I just... can you make a call for me? I left my phone home. I’m flying.” She explained, eyes still on Lena through the building’s concrete ceiling.

“ _Sure_!” Winn said.

“It’s Lena.” Kara said, softly, as if Lena could hear her.

 _“Okay... done! As soon as I’m off you’ll have your call. Goodnight_!”

He was off before Kara even had the time to thank him – for making the call and not asking any questions – when she saw Lena looking over her shoulder to the smartphone on her desk, reading Kara’s name with a frown. It looked as if Lena was wondering if it was a good idea to take the call or not, but after only a second she took the phone and swiperd her thumb over the green button on the screen.

“Kara?” Lena asked, clearly confused as to why the blonde would be calling her so late at night.

Kara took a deep breath and tried to make her best surprised impression. “L-Lena? Oh, my... I’m sorry. I was supposed to call my... my m-mom! Yes, I was calling my mom and of course my clumsy self pressed the wrong name and called you instead!” Kara laughed nervously.

 _Damn_ her lack of sneakyness.

But Lena only chuckled and nodded to herself, clearly buying Kara would be silly enough to call the wrong person. Kara felt relieved to see the tension leave Lena’s body, even if slightly.

“It happens.” The CEO said.

Kara smiled, biting her lip as she saw Lena moving to sit on the couch, phone still pressed against her ear.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kara continued.

“I’m still at the office, actually.” Lena played with the hem of her shirt. “You probably want to talk to your mother...”

“Oh, no!” Kara said too quickly. “I mean, since I called you instead I may as well ask you how you’re doing? And what are you still doing at your office so late?”

Lena rubbed her face with her free hand, and Kara noticed how the muscles in her jaw were clenched. It looked as if she was in pain, but after a quick check up, the blonde didn’t notice anything wrong in Lena’s body.

“I had some work to do.” Lena said quietly, and it didn’t take superhearing or x-ray vision to notice she was lying.

“Right.” Kara said back just as quietly.

“Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow? Are you free?”

“Yes, I'm free for you.”

Kara tried her best to ignore the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach after Lena’s words. Biting her bottom lip, Kara nodded dumbly before realizing Lena couldn’t see her.

“Right! Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then!” She said, smiling despite herself.

“Tomorrow.”

That night when she went to sleep, Kara still had Lena’s sad face in her mind, and she was determined to find out what was wrong with the CEO.

•

So Kara knew _something_ was wrong with Lena. She just couldn’t not notice it, after quick furtive glances towards the Luthor.

How Lena looked around at the mass of people in the streets as they walked quickly to where her driver was waiting for them. She seemed on alert, her heart racing inside her chest, hand clenched around her purse.

Kara noticed the way Lena tightned her jaw when they walked inside the elevator earlier, and how she breathed in relief when the metal doors opened. She had asked then which restaurant they were going to, and Lena apologized and said it would be better if they just settled for her penthouse, where she already had a chef working on something for the two.

Kara had never been to Lena’s penthouse before, so she said yes, obviously. And because she realized Lena just wanted to go home because that’s where she felt safe.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly as the driver started moving the car.

Lena gave her a tight lipped smile, nodding.

“Sure. Just hungry, I guess.”

Kara knew Lena was lying, and she _knew_ Lena _knew_ , but the blonde only nodded back and kept silent for the rest of the way to Lena’s condo.

After passing through a very complicated hightech security sistem and two steel reinforced doors, they finally stepped inside Lena’s home. To say Kara was surprised would be an understatement. Lena’s penthouse wasn’t like anything she had ever imagined.

It was so big, surrounded by glass windows and high ceilings and a pool by the living room. The furniture was mostly white with touches of wooden colour, warm lighting and very expensive looking art pieces, she was really scared of breaking anything.

“Wow, Lena... your house is... is...” Kara choked, trying to come up with something to say as the blue of the water in the pool reflected in her glasses.

“It’s so big it makes you feel claustrophobic?” Lena tried to help, sad smile back on her lips.

Kara shook her head, turning to look at Lena who was watching her carefully, maybe afraid Kara changed her mind and decided she wanted to leave and go home. And again she was left wondering what happened with the confidence Lena used to exhale off of her body.

Maybe no one noticed the small changes in Lena Luthor but Kara always would.

“Considering my whole apartment probably would fit inside your pool, I was going to say it’s _awesome_!” Kara laughed lightly, approaching Lena as she said that.

The young CEO smiled back a little more relaxed and motioned for somewhere behind her. “We should probably see if dinner is ready. I'm sure you’re hungry.”

“I always am, you know that.” Kara wondered she should probably feel ashamed Lena knew that, but it actually made them feel that much closer, strange as it is.

Lena lead her through a large hallway with white walls and colourful paintings, pointing a few every now and then until they reached the also large kitchen, where a bearded man in a chef’s coat was already setting up the table.

Kara felt Lena stop abruptly by her side at the sight of the red headed man. She heard Lena’s heart start to pound erratically inside her chest as she stepped in front of Kara’s body, hands closed in fists by her side.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Lena spoke in na nervous whisper, “Where’s Pierre?”

Kara looked from Lena to the man, noticing that despite his huge frame, he too felt suddenly nervous under Lena glare.

“I-I... I’m Greg, ma’am...” he stuttered, looking everywhere but directly at Lena’s piercing green eyes, droplets of sweat starting to form on his temples.

“ _What_... _are you... doing here_?” Lena asked again between her clenched teeth.

“Lena...” Kara tried to calm Lena down by placing a hand around her wrist, while Greg tried to keep explaining.

“Pierre’s daughter was sick, ma’am, so he asked me to cover for him.” Greg said still looking down.

“You’re a _liar_... You’re a _complete_ liar and I want you to get out of my house right now before I call the police!” Lena started in another whisper but by the end of it she was already screaming angrily towards a now very small Greg, her entire body shaking in adrenaline as she prepared herself to jump on top of the poor man.

Kara quickly wrapped her arms around Lena, preventing her for doing something stupid.

“Lena calm down! He’s telling the _truth_!”

Lena was breathing heavily as she looked from Greg do Kara, then back at him. Her body was still shaking and she too started to sweat, and only then did Kara realized Lena was having a panic attack.

“Lena..” she whispered against the Luthor’s ear, arms hugging her tightly close to her body. She turned to Greg with na apologetic look. “I'm sorry, but can you _please_ go?”

Kara didn’t have to ask him twice before Greg quickly ran out of the room towards the service entrance. She then looked back at Lena, who seemed paler now, still shaking and eyes tightly closed.

Kara rubbed her hand in soothingly circles at the small of Lena’s back, bringing her impossibly closer to her body.

“Breath, Lena... in and out... slowly.” She whispered against her friend’s ear. “I’ve got you.”

Kara stood there with Lena in her arms for almost half an hour, whispering encouraging words to the other woman in hopes to calm her down, still trying to understand what had just happened.

After some time Lena slowly pulled away from Kara, wiping her wet cheeks from tears she didn’t even realize had fallen. She turned her back to Kara, looking through the glass window of the kitchen, arms wrapped around herself.

Kara didn’t know what to say or what to do, so she waited.

“You can go too, if you want.” She heard Lena whisper, voice void of emotions.

“I’m _not_ leaving. I don’t want to.” She said back, approaching Lena carefully.

“I’m sorry for ruining our night, Kara. I can’t tell you how... _ashamed_ I am.” Her voice was trembling again, just like her chin as she tried to hold back new tears. Kara a lower herself to touch Lena’s arm gently, because for some reason, she didn’t feel letting her go.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed of anything.” Kara said, before deciding to wrap na arm around Lena’s shoulder. “Maybe talking would be good, though.”

Lena laughed without humor, shaking her head. “ _Talk_? About _what_? About how I'm turning to be just as _weak_ as my mother always told me I was going to be?”

Of course this would have to do with Lillian and her horrible parenting ways. Kara didn’t like the idea of hate, but she really started to hate Lillian Luthor a little bit, and everything she did to turn Lena into this mess of fear.

“You’re _not_ weak.”

“I spent... _so_ much time... tying to be like her.” Lena clenched her jaw. “She said... that I look like my birth mother. But it doesn’t _mean_ anything. I _look_ like her, I _walk_ like her, I _dress_ like her, I’m _feared_ like she is. I hate myself when I look in a mirror and see what I’ve becom: Lillian’s ghost.”

Kara saw Lena take a deep breath, before she continued vomiting words that have been kept silent for too long.

“People think she used to treated me badly, that she locked me in closets and all those mean things evil stepmothers do. She didn’t. She gave me _nothing_ , she ignored me _,_ and that was the worst thing she could _ever_ do. I had everything money could buy, except her love, and that’s what I craved the most. And suddenly she’s back saying she loves me, only to use me and leave there to _die_.” Lena turned her bright green eyes to the blonde’s blue ones, crying freely now. “She _left_ me, Kara. My mother _left_ me!”

Kara felt her own heart breaking for the CEO as she hugged her tightly, her own tears falling down her cheeks as she held Lena close.

She could definitely learn how hate Lillian Luthor.

“You’re _nothing_ like that woman. You’re brave, and strong, and smart, and _so_ beautiful!” Kara cupped Lena’s cheeks with her hands, thumbs caressing her high cheekbones affectionately, “You’re beautiful inside and out. I feel so _lucky_ to have you in my life, Lena.”

Lena only shook her head, and Kara decided it would be best if she tried to take her friend’s mind off of those bad thoughts. She helped Lena sit down at the table that was already set, and they ate mostly in silence after a few weak protests from Lena, but

Kara insisted she had to eat before going to bed.

Kara went home that night after helping Lena get under the covers in bed and making her promise she would call if she needed anything no matter the time.

Kara was determined to put Lena’s broken pieces back together, especially after walking inside her office the next day only to find it overflowing with flowers again, a small note with a simple Thank You between some gardenias.

•

Lena couldn’t believe she let Kara convince herself to host a traditional Game Night at her penthouse.

But Lena also would be lying if she said she didn’t absolutely _love_ having Kara running around her house all day, making sure everything would be perfect for the first time Lena would officially meet her friends.

In fact, she had a lot more of Kara around her for the past few weeks. The blonde would show up in her office to get her out for lunch, walks in the park near L-Corp when they weren’t too busy, or movie nights at Lena place.

Lena loved how much of a home Kara made her feel in her own apartment, a place she used mostly to sleep, but didn’t get rid of because Lex had given it to her in her 18th birthday. Kara would walk barefoot around her kitchen, putting away the groceries they made together in unused cabinets and fridge. She loved sliding in socks over the marble floor in the living room, and Lena’s TV room because it was even better then going to an actual movie theater, because it recognized their faces and presented a list of movies and shows they could watch together based on their joined preferences.

And Kara was _always_ by her side when she started to see a therapist twice a week. The blonde waited at the reception and she would be there na hour later, ready to intertwine her fingers with Lena’s and walk home.

She never asked any questions.

So if Kara convinced her to talk to a therapist, _of course_ Kara would convince her to host Game Night.

Lena could already feel the palms of her hands sweating as they waited for the ‘whole gang’ as Kara said. She wasn’t good at this anymore. Meeting new people used to be easy, until she started to think everyone wanted to kill her by her mother’s request.

“Hey, you’re alright?” Kara asked, sliding next to her on the couch.

Lena too deep breath and counted to five, focusing on Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, just like her therapist suggested – maybe not the looking into Kara’s eyes, but that helped too.

“Yes. A little nervous.” She confessed with a shrug.

Kara got even closer, caressing the CEO’s cheek with the back of her hand, “You don’t have to be nervous. But we could cancel, if you want.”

“ _No_! I don’t want to. I want to meet your friends.” Lena said with a blush.

Kara chuckled and looked down, biting her bottom lip nervously. It was clear something was bothering her.

“Look, about my friends... My sister and her girlfriend might freak out a _little_ when they see a game lounge you never used, and they _also_ might make stupid bets over stupid things. And Winn, well, he’ll totally freak out when he’ll realize that not only you have a pool in the living room, but that the penthouse it's a high tech playground!” Kara pointed to Lena's tablet, through where the brunette controlled almost anything in her apartment, including the coffeemaker.

“I like to test new things I'm working on here. And smart homes are the future! ” Lena said, giving Kara a smug smile.

The blonde chuckled and leaned in to press a not so quick kiss against Lena’s cheek right before they heard the doorbell ring.

Lena took deep breath as Kara moved to open the front door for her friends. She saw Alex and Maggie first, then Winn and probably his alien girlfriend, Lyra, James Olsen and Lucy Lane being the last ones.

They all looked around with widen eyes and mouths opened.

“Is that... is that a _pool_ in the _living room?_ ” Winn said immediately, making Kara groan in embarrassment and his girlfriend elbow him in the ribs. "But she has a pool inside her apartment!"

"We learn to ignore him with time." Kara's sister said, offering her a small smile, and Lena felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. 

“But it's definitely not bad, Luthor.” Maggie smirked at her.

"Thanks..." Lena scratched her cheek to hide her blush, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable around the detective after Maggie showed up at her office to say how sorry for was for arresting her, especially after Kara threatened her to do it.

"Let's focus in Game Night, guys!" Kara said, leading the way to the game lounge Lena never used, and of course her friends also gasped as they stepped inside the room.

Even though Lena felt on edge a few times, with Kara's help she was able to truly understand why Kara loved these get togethers so much. After playing on Lena's pool table, they all moved to Pictionary, before ending the night with poker.

"Kara, it was obvious you were bluffing, you're such a bad liar." Lucy Lane said, sniffing the wine Lena just offered them, before taking a sip. "God, this tastes so good! I bet your cellar its pure gold, Lena."

"I'm not!"

"You are." Everyone said, before laughing at Kara's cute pout.

Lena touched her shoulder softly and kissed the top of the reporter's head with a mumbled apology, still smiling with everyone, "Sorry, but you are... Winn!" When he looked her way, Lena smiled, raising her left eyebrow and pointing to the pool with her chin. "You wanna test the living room pool?" 

Winn immediatelly perked up like an excited puppy, eyes shining with joy, since he's been staring longingly at the blue water snce they moved to the living room for drinks.

"Really?"

"Wait, really?" James asked, he too excited now, and probably a little bit drunk like everybody else, except for Lena and Kara. 

"I have another pool outside, but I never used this one. I think it's time." Lena said with a shrug. 

"They don't have bathing suits." Kara chuckled.

"So what? I have plenty of towels."

Before they could discuss it any further, Winn was already pulling Lyra with him so they could jump together in the pool, and Kara was glad Lena had a glass wall between the pool and the living room at least, or else she would have to buy new white couches, but she doubted Lena would be mad if she did, since the CEO was now laughing as Maggie pulled Alex in the water before jumping right after James and Lucy. They all looked like children, and Kara wasn't even ashamed to call them her friends.

"Wanna try?" She asked Lena, offering her hand, to which Lena quickly took to intertwine their fingers.

"Why not?"

Later, after Lena's driver took them all home in a limo, Kara offered to stay to help clean the mess, and Lena mentioned that the cleaning staff would probably take care of everything by the time she would wake up the next morning.

"You should sleep over." Lena said quickly, before loosing the courage. 

Kara looked at her with surprise in her eyes, "Really?"

Lena nodded, "It's late."

They didn't talk much as they moved to sleep on Lena's queen sized bed, and neither of them mentioned anything about the five extra guest bedrooms Lena had in the penthouse, but they both found out that night that it was much easier to fall asleep in each other's arms.

•

Kara didn't mean for things to go that bad with the rogue aliens that escaped the DEO's maximum security prison located in a deserted forest somewhere in Asia.

Clark had been there, and so she thought it would be even easier to capture the aliens. But it wasn't. There were too many against only the two of them, and when she saw Superman tripping over his own feet before falling on his knees, she was only confused for a second before she too felt suddenly nauseous, and then a searing pain in her ribs, before passing out.

Kara woke up on the familiar bed of the DEO's headquarters in National City, the yellow sun reflectors still working around her, only in her underwear, a wide bandage wrapped around her middle.

The blonde still felt pain as she tried to look around the room, but before she could register anything, a door busted open and Kara felt strong arms wrap around her.

 _Oh_. She could recognize that amazing expensive vanilla scent anywhere.

"Lena..." she managed to whisper, voice still kinda hoarse. 

Lena pulled back, the tip of her nose red and she cried silently, "You're finally awake!"

Kara frowned, the past events coming back slowly to her mind. The mission, the aliens, Kal on his knees, the pain...

"They had kriptonite." 

Lena nodded, gently touching Kara’s stomach over the bandage. And so she had been seriously hurt, unconscious for Rao knows how long, barely awake for a few minutes, but of course her mind would only focus on how good it felt to have Lena's hand on her _almost_ naked body.  

Kara felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment as she looked down to her body, confirming that she still was in a pair of white panties and bra.

"This is so embarrassing." Kara mumbled, closing her eyes, but she heard Lena chuckle.

"You’re seriously worried about your underwear rather than being unconscious for almost three weeks?"

"Three weeks!?" Kara sat up quickly, wincing in pain as the bandage moved slightly. 

"Kara, be careful!" Lena's hands were now on her thighs to prevent her from standing up.

"Wait... so... you know now that I'm... you know..." 

"You didn't answer my calls or my texts. Alex said you were traveling, but she's just a bad liar as you are." Lena's eyes shined with new tears. "I was so afraid you had left me. And when Maggie and Alex brought me here... you just wouldn't wake up. I thought you were dead."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, holding her tightly. "I'll never let you go. Not without a fight, at least." She pulled back slightly to cup Lena's cheeks with her hands. "A-And... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me. I don't want you to think I didn't trust you... you just had so much going on. But I do trust you with my _life_ , Lena."

Lena sniffled, smiling brightly at Kara. "Then I'll have to be better equipped with one of these solar beds at the penthouse, I guess." 

• 

Even though she knew Lena would be asleep by now, Kara just couldn't help but fly straight to the CEO's apartment, where they both felt strangely safe. 

And not because of the security system, reinforced doors, bulletproof windows and lock down mode.

But because somehow, they made it their home without even saying anything. 

Kara barely stepped in her apartment for the past couple of weeks, save for when she needed a new pack of clothes in Lena's huge closet, and maybe to water her plants. Her laptop now used to be on Lena's coffee table, all of her favorite junk foods now filled the brunette's cabinets and fridge, sometimes their socks got mixed up and Lena would walk around in bright neon green ones as Kara had to work with boring gray ones.

She was glad to see the old Lena coming back to life after almost six months of therapy. Lena didn't felt claustrophobic inside elevators that reminded her of orion cells, she didn't recoil in fear after meeting bulky men, and her confident business self was almost back in full mode, if the new L-Corp subsidiary in China was any indication.

Maybe the self defense classes in group with Maggie, Alex, J'onn, James and Kara had helped too - of course Kara wouldn't admit that creating the group to increase Lena’s confidence was her idea, but she was very glad Maggie was the one to put the plan in motion. 

Which didn't mean Kara had completed forgiven her sister's girlfriend for constantly teasing her over being such a love sick puppy towards Lena.

Which she totally was. 

In _love_ with Lena, that is.

And she was almost certain Lena loved her back.

They just hadn't had the guts to tell each other yet, even if they were practically living together for the past couple of months. 

Kara exhaled a tired sigh, landing on Lena's balcony outside her bedroom and placing her thumb over the small scanner that unlocked the door.

Once the door slid open, Kara took off her cape and red boots, before sliding next to Lena, who was already sleeping over the mess of covers she used to kick off in the middle of the night. She was wearing a simple black nightdress that showed off her amazing creamy legs, and Kara resisted the urge to run her hands over Lena's soft skin as she laid down still in her uniform behind the CEO, wrapping her right arm around Lena's waist and placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Lena stirred half awake when she felt Kara's presence, turning her head slightly to look at tired blue eyes, reaching a wandering hand behind to quickly caress Kara's hair, before relaxing in the strong and warm pair of arms. 

Who needed a blanket when they had a Super to keep them warm?

 "Rough day?" She mumbled.

Kara hummed, "Alien hunting sucks, but we got them." She said, lips ghosting against the skin of Lena's neck, making her giggle.

"That tickles..."

"Yeah?" Kara smirked, fingers moving to Lena's ribs.

"Kara, no!" She grabbed Kara's hand in hers, before turning around to face the blonde, smile still on her lips.

Kara took the advantage of their knew position to spread her fingers over Lena's back, hand running up and down the brunette's soft skin. She felt Lena wrap her left leg over her hip, and Kara couldn't resist the urge to move her hand to Lena's thigh, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Why don't you just kiss me?" Lena asked quietly.

The sudden question took Kara off guard as she looked back into green eyes.

"I-I... we... what?"

"I won't break if you do. It's quite the opposite, actually. You might completely heal me if you do."

Kara sighed, "I didn't want to you to feel like I was taking advantage of you."

Lena frowned.

"I would never think that. You helped me... you made me feel whole again."

Kara brushed their noses together, closing her eyes as she did.

"You made me feel whole, too. I feel home with you here." Kara pressed her lips lightly against Lena's. " _You're_ my home, Lena."

Then they kissed hungrily, desperately trying to melt into each others arms. 

When she woke up again the next morning, her naked body pressed against Kara's, Lena kept thinking about the feeling of falling, and how she beautifully landed in the safety of Kara's arms so they could start a new life _together_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss anyone in this story? Me neither!
> 
> As I said, I love the level of richness the DC characters have, and Lena give us so much to work with given her troubled background and all... but she always comes back stronger after each battle, which is awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want, talk to me in lostinamazon.tumblr
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
